A Blissful Dream
by Synchronicity83
Summary: Helen dreamed about the wedding of her dreams. What are your dreams made of...


**This piece is extremely late for the GW Challenge for May entitled "Marriage." And I deeply apologize for that. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are extremely appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters. They are the creation of their respective owners.**

"A Blissful Dream"

It was a beautiful summer day in early June. The sky was a vibrant shade of blue dotted with fluffy, white, clouds that floated slowly by as golden rays peeked through them. A day that looked like it had been taken straight out of a Claude Monet painting . The soft, green, lawn of the sanctuary had been turned into a romantic dream world. A fantasy scene pulled out of the pages of a favorite childhood fairytale. The lawn was strewn with white rose petals as their aromatic scent traveled upon the wind as it softly blew. The trail of white petals lead up to a long aisle of white silk that gleamed in the sun with the luminosity of a pearl. A few rows of white wicker chairs lined the silk aisle dressed in ornate black bows and an ivory arbor stood in the front decorated with beautiful white and cream roses that cascaded down and danced in the wind. It was a beautiful scene for a wedding. Helen Magnus's wedding. The soft and floating notes of a violin could be heard as it played Johann Pachelbel's "Canon in D." Nikola stood under the arbor as he waited for his Helen to walk down the aisle and join him. He ran his fingers nervously through his thick dark hair as the violin softly played on. He never thought he would see this day. The day the woman he had loved forever would walk down the aisle and join hands with him as they vowed to be as one forever. He could not contain the joy that he felt in that moment as a tear of happiness escaped and gently fell down his face. He looked up to see Henry dressed in a black tuxedo escorting Kate who was dressed in a black cocktail length dress down the aisle. Henry and Kate smiled at Nikola when they approached the front of the aisle. Henry patted him on the shoulder and said "Way to go Vlad and good luck."

"Why thank you, Tiny Tim." Nikola smirked at him as he once again gazed down the aisle. Will similarly dressed in a tuxedo lead Ashley down the aisle also dressed in a beautiful black cocktail dress. Will and Ashley smiled warmly when they approached Nikola.

"I know you will take good care of my mother. You have always loved her and she loves you just as much."Ashley smiled .

"Congratulations, Nikola." Will said as he stood to the side of the aisle.

"Thank you." Nikola responded as all his focus returned to the aisle and where Helen would soon appear.

The music intensified as Helen glided slowly down the aisle escorted by her father, Gregory. Helen smiled and glanced to the side at her father as he responded by gently squeezing her hand. The sight of her took Nikola's breath away and his heart quickened. She was elegant and beautiful in a strapless silk corseted ball gown with a lace trimmed cathedral length veil. Her dark curls cascaded down her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. She held a bouquet of cascading white and cream roses tied with a black silk ribbon that danced in the wind to the music of the violin. At the top of the aisle, Gregory softly kissed his daughter's cheek and stepped back as Nikola took her hand and lead her under the arbor where Big Guy stood in front of them .

"I told you your father liked us best as a couple." Nikola beamed as he stared into her beautiful azure eyes.

Helen smiled lovingly at him and squeezed his hand as Big Guy started his sermon. All during the sermon they exchanged glances at each other and gently rubbed the other's soft hand. Will brought the rings forward and gave them to Big Guy. Nikola slipped the gleaming silver band on her delicate finger as he said his vows and saw tears of happiness well up in her eyes. Helen slipped the silver band on Nikola's long, sinewy, finger as she said her vows and gazed into his eyes . She saw so much joy and happiness behind them. Nikola lifted her veil and they embraced in a long, passionate, kiss as they took in all of the emotions that had culminated to this very day. They were finally together forever. White doves were released into the beautiful summer sky as they continued their kiss in their fairytale dream.

Helen woke up in the middle of the night and blinked as she remembered every detail of the dream she had had. She glanced over and saw the lithe form of Nikola underneath the silk bed sheets. She gently smiled and leaned over him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and held him close to her. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at her as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Is everything okay? Were you dreaming of me, perhaps?"Nikola smirked as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I did have a dream. a most wonderful one." Helen said as she smoothed his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

Helen smiled to herself as she thought of the dream. It was the wedding she had always dreamed of having . Everyone she had loved and cared for was there at the wedding in her dreams. A dream she would always remember.

We are united here,

among flowers and among our friends,

words cannot express joy .


End file.
